The New Student
by mewdarkangel
Summary: There is a new Moroi at Vladimir Academy and she isn't like other Moroi. Mari acts and fights like a Dhampir, but when she starts falling for the guy she hates above all else, she starts wondering if her life of fighting is about to end.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer~ I do not own Vampire Academy..._**

Chapter One

It had been a normal Monday morning at Vladimir Academy, up until lunch time, that is, when a new girl walked into the dining hall. She had black hair that had blood red streaks in it, and crystal blue eyes.

As she walked down the isle between two tables, glancing around, a few Moroi, or Vampire, boys wolf-whistled at her. She gave them a glare that said do-that-again-and-you're-dead.

She was wearing a black V-neck shirt, black jeans, a black collar, and a black leather jacket that went down to her knees and flowed behind her as she walked.

That girl is me. My name is Mari. I am a Moroi that acts like a Dhampir. I learned to fight like one and I am good at making people think I am one, as long as they don't see me feeding, that is.

As I walked between the tables I looked for the only people I knew at this school, Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir. it wasn't to hard to find them since Rose was standing up watching me. As I started walking toward her I noticed another person I knew, Adrian, I forget his last name. I just remember that I hate his guts and he is one of the biggest perverts I have ever met! And I have met a lot of pervs in my time.

"Hey Rose, Lissa," I said when I finally got to their table after just about punching two guys out.

"Hi, Mari. It's been why to long. What are you doing here?" Lissa replies, standing up to hug me, even though she knows I don't really like being touched, but I let her do it any way.

"hey Mari," Rose says. Rose didn't really like me for some reason. I think it's because I know how to beat her at a fair fight. As long I as I don't use my powers, but who knows.

"I just transferred here," I reply sitting down on Rose's left because Adrian is on her left.

"What, you're not going to say hi to me?" he pouts looking at me around Rose.

"I didn't say hi to you cause I wouldrather not acnolege that you are here," I snapped. "But that obviously isn't going to work."

Rose looks at me, "I think I like you better already, Mari," she says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer~ I do not own Vampire Academy..._**

_Chapter Two_

Later on, while every one else is in class, I was getting to know the school grounds a little better since I wouldn't have to start my classes untill the next day.

"Great night for a walk, don't you think so?" Adrain asked while walking behind me.

"I guess, as long as you don't have a creepy little pervert following you," I replied, looking up at the stars.

"Well, it's not like you can doing anything to stop me from following you," he replied slyly.

"Don't be so sure," I snapped turning around abruptly, making him jump in surprise. He knew that I had never hurt him before, I used to be to scared. But that was about two years ago. "I'm not the same girl I used to be. I've changed from that shy, little prep that you used to know!"

"Well, you obviously aren't shy any more, or a prep. But you don't seem all that different to me. I bet you are still scared of me," he replied, grinning like a major bad boy, and that pushed me over the edge.

I quickly pulled my twin swords out of their sheath that was on my back under my jacket. "Don't be so sure about that!" I said, putting the tip of one sword at his throat.

"Wow! Mari! Let's not be so drastic! I didn't try to do anything to you!" he said in a rush. He was obviously scared for his life.

"You mean like you tried something last time! Like how you tried to rape me!" I shouted in his face, not knowing that the classes had let out and people were coming out of the building, and that they had heard me. "You doing that changed me! It made me what I am now! Thanks to you trying to rape me I learned how to protect my self and how to fight!"

"What is going on here?!" demanded a voice that i knew to be my old friend Dimitri. "Mari! I didn't know you had transferred here! And do you mind putting those swords away. You could kill someone with those things."

"There is only one person here that would ever be killed with these swords," I replied, re-sheathing my swords on my back.

"That is so not like you, Mari," Dimitri said. "You have really changed since I last saw you."

"More then you could ever know," I replied, glaring at Adrain. I had never had a chance to tell Dimitri what Adrian had done to me two years ago, because after that experience I had instantly lost all contact with every one I used to know and went into training.

"Then explain it to me. Why do you want to kill Adrain, and why were you shouting about him trying to rape yopu?" Dimitri said calmly.

So I explained to him, and every one else that was standing around us, how Adrain had tried to rape me two years ago and how after that I went into training. Then I said something no one ever expected. I told them that I killed Strigoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

The next night I started classes. I was put into a lot of really lame classes because I am a Moroi, but when it was time to eat i went and forced them to let me into dhampir classes.

The teachers were reluctant, that is, untill they saw how well I could fight. After that they treated me with the respect of a Moroi but like a Dhampir when it came to my classes and my fighting. Most of the other students just avoided me, wich I didn't mind untill I heard some Moroi girls talking about me in whispers.

"If you are gonna say something about me, say it to my face," I said, walking up to them, making all of them jump.

They just nodded and walked away very quickly.

After about a week, every one was starting to get used to me, I almost never saw Adrian and when I did he would run away. It was peaceful.

That is, untill I met him. Him being Tom Evans. Another transfer student who had come about a week before me. He was like me, a Moroi who act's like a Dhampir. He had transfered into some of my Dhampir classes to work on his fighting.

I met him on a Friday. Classes had just started and he walked into the gym. It was my combat class. I also had it with Rose who glared at Tom, not taking her eyes off of him. Neither did I. Take my eyes off him that is. He was gorgous! black hair in a skater cut and beautiful blue eyes.

We were doing one on one practice and I was pared up with him.

"Don't expect me told hold back," I told him, smirking.

"Good, cause neither will I," he replied, looking me right in the eye.

We faught for the entire class, neither being able to land a blow on the other till I finaly found an opening in his defence and punched him square in the jaw. He was instatly on the ground from the force of the impact.

"You OK?" I asked him kneeling down next to him, tucking a bit of ahir behind my ear.

"I am now," he replied in a sexy voice pulling me on top of him.

"Hey!" I shouted, fighting to get up. When I finaly got him to let me go, every one was watching. "Do that again and you die!" I snapped at him.

"Aw, but I was just haven a bit of fun," he laughed, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I don't care! You don't do that! It's just not right!" I yelled at him, on the verge of going full force on him and hitting him with my true power.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a step tward me. "I let my emotions get the best of me. Can you forgive me?"

"As if!" I snapped. "You're just like Adrian! You see a girl that you want and you think that you can get her no matter what! But you wont get me!" With that I stormed out of the gym and bumped into Adrian. "Out of my way skum bag!" I growled and then stormed back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

After about a week I finaly stopped ignoring Tom when he tried to talk to me, cause he tried every day. All he would do was follow me around and try to appoligise. It finaly got so iritated that I spun around and kissed him just to shut him up! And man did it work. He stood there for like five minutes just from shock! It was hilarious!

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked when he finaly regained his sences.

"Yeah. And it did what is was saposed to, it shut you up," I replied, turning to walk away.

"Wait! You mean you are just gonna kiss me and walk away?!" he demanded, grabbing my arm and turning me back around.

"That was what I was planning on doing," I replied, looking up into his blue eyes. I shook my head. _No! I hate this guy! He is just like Adrian!_ I thought to my self.

"But you are such a good kisser, it makes me want more," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

And I just stood there and took it. I had not let a person kiss me in two years and yet here I was, letting a guy that I hated kiss me full on the lips! And I liked it!

When he pulled back he licked his lips and looked me in the eye. "Be my girlfriend," he said, in a very sexy voice, then pulled me into another kiss that went farther then I should have let it.

When I finaly pulled away we were both out of breath. "Should I take that as a yes," Tom asked, laughing a little.

I just turned and walked away. there was no way I could answer him right then. He could think what he wanted for the time being. I need to clear my head in the only way I knew how.

I went to my room and grabben my ipod and then went out into the woods, put my ear buds in and turned up the volume so loud that there would be no way for me to hear some one. Then, I began hacking at the trees, but not randomly. I was practicing, something I hadn't done in a while. My swords were still very sharp so the sliced through the trees with ease.

I sudenly felt some one tap me one the shoulder aming me turn around quickly my swords at the ready. It was Ardian.. I turned my ipod aff and glared at him. "What do you want?!" I demanded.

"Are you really dating Tom?" he asked flatly.

I just stared at him. How had Tom told people so fast. I couldn't have been out there for more then a few minutes. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been training for close to four hours. It would be dawn soon.

I walked right past Adrian, ignoring his demands for me to answer his question. I needed to talk to Tom.


End file.
